This is not mine
by DarkMischievousFox
Summary: Ive decided to stop this story as I do not think im doing very good but I do plan to make another story featuring Arceus and my OC Blake but I will leave this story up for all to see.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? What time is it? Where is here? Who am I? Wait,no,I am Blake.<em>

Blake opened his eyes yet he could see nothing everything was a pitch Black. He could hear voices but he could not make them out but they where becoming clearer by the passing time. That's when he felt something sharp press up against his neck it felt like a claw. Blake panicked,someone didn't exactly like him.

That's when he could hear the voices they sounded confused,bewildered they didn't seem to expect something, was it his presence.

"Rayquaza stop that he is my guest"A feminine voice said, clearly in charge. That's when the claw went away"Arceus can you not see a human as infiltrated the hall and you call him a guest?" This clearly being this rayquaza person and being female answered "He means us no harm in fact I do believe he is temporarily blind he can cause no harm and he is a long awaited guest do not harm him"Clearly Arceus answered

_So I am blind temporarily but who are these people and where am I_?

Several other voices joined in but they where all clustered together that Blake could not hear what they said."ORDER"Arceus said"All will be explained in time but until then everyone you are dismissed. Blake could hear the sound of people leaving But he could still feel the presence of several beings that stayed behind including these arceus and rayquaza People, such strange name these people had.

"Arceus you cant be serious you purposely let a human who could potentially be a trainer into the hall of origin. Why?"Another voice this one male chimed in.

"I have my reasons but this human is important do not harm him in fact if you will please put him to sleep but do not give him nightmares I wish for him to be sound when he awakes.

Blake panicked then someone was about to 'send him to sleep' and he didn't exactly agree with that so he did the only thing he could got up and ran in any particular area as he could not see but soon he felt his mind slipping and he soon fell and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke I could not see still but I could feel that I was in a bed."Ahh you are awake good arceus asked my to watch over you but I did more than that I also watched your dreams and I must say strange dreams you have."said The male voice from earlier.<p>

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want? Blake asked"Its not what I want its what arceus wants and you are in the hall of origin and I am Darkrai. Haven't you heard of me or arceus in fact legends,prophecy,anything?"darkrai replied

"No I don't know you and I don't want to just let me go I haven't done anything."Blake was starting to panic a little more."Unfortunately I can not do that Arceus wants you or so im told But that is of little concern you are safe...for now and I cannot disobey. But for now I wish to ask questions about you and your life."

"Fine but just for now."Blake replied"First of all I have seen your dreams and they are quite interesting war,hate,anger so many negative emotions one must be not well mentally. But I also sense loneliness and sadness as if something is wrong...is there something wrong?"

Blake was starting to get nervous"No there is nothing wrong."

"Ahh I can sense a lie too maybe..."Darkrai was cut off by the sound of someone else coming into the room."Darkrai cant you see you are bothering him leave him be I wish to talk to our guest."The voice clearly the arceus person said

Blake could hear Darkrai mutter something but then he heard him leave. After several minutes arceus started talking."I know you are confused possibly scared but you will not be harmed."

"THEN LET ME GO!"Blake yelled."Unfortunately I can not do that now lets focus here,can you see?"

Blake calmed himself down"No I cant.""Then let me fix that."

Blake could feel the hand of Arceus touch his forehead and he felt something warm like a liquid but he could feel no water. After several seconds Blake could see his vision starting to come back. After a full minute he could finally see the room he was in,It was a simple bedroom with nothing but a bed that he was on and a door but it was large and empty. That's when Blake took the time to look at his captor and what he saw nearly knocked him out.

There stood an anthropomorphic version of what he finally remembered from his childhood as arceus the god pokemon. She was quite beautiful but just the sight of her almost drove Blake to madness.

_How can this be real i must be dreaming but if this is real I get it now darkrai,rayquaza,Arceus there pokemon and I must be in the hall of origin._

"I know this can be hard to digest but i promise you this is real and not a dream and I will explain everything"Arceus said

* * *

><p>I do not know if i will finish this story but I plan to and this story may include sex later on but for now please review This is my first story and I would like to know how I did even though this is short and please no flames.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>"So then let me explain. You are here because you wished for more and this is what you get. You wished to be happy and you will be provided with means of entertainment as well as a new life. You wished to be powerful and I can give that to you through time if you are truly loyal. Im willing to give you a second chance at life and nothing less."Arceus explained<p>

"I umm don't know what to say this is all too fast,I don't even know where to start. I mean your a Pokemon you shouldn't exist, and yet you are right here in front of me...You say an offer but do I want it? I don't know. I mean its not every day a god asks someone if they want to do more."

Blake was confused it took him time to realize who his captors are but a being that shouldn't exist was not one of his early guesses.

"I know this is hard but think of it as my instrument you can become better and I have need of someone like you who is willing to throw their life away to pursue a new one. I need a human who will help me with what I don't know honestly but I will have things for you. Even gods need followers."Arceus said

Then yes,I will do it..."Blake replied

Now it was Arceuses turn to be surprised she hadn't expected Blake to answer so quickly but then again she could expect him to accept as she had looked over Blake's life and she could tell he was unhappy with it. But still she could take no chances with him so she said the only thing that would explain more.

"If that is your answer than so be it but I will soon have tasks for you to complete and they will not always be easy."

Blake had made his decision and it was final. He would help Arceus in return he would get a new life doing so. He nearly effortlessly abandoned his life in the hopes of a new one in just a second and now he no longer had all the time in the world and traded a boring life for one of new.

Arceus left the room leaving Blake behind saying she wished to get something that would prove his loyalty. And Blake waited for no more than five minutes before she returned with what appeared to be a golden collar that was thinly made and almost unseeable.

"I will give you one last chance before you are bound to me in loyalty if you refuse you will be returned to you world with no memory of this event if you accept,well the results will be shown with time."Arceus explained

Blake thought it through. Either a boring uneventful life or one filled with something new and different. Blake made his decision.

"yes I accept..."

Arceus nodded in agreement and slowly unclasped the collar and put it around Blake's neck closing it. At that instant Blake could tell something was different as if a puzzle in front of him was missing one out of one thousand pieces and then nothing as if it stopped.

"Then it is done,you,Blake,are now my newest minion and I promise it will benefit you greatly. Now get some rest as tomorrow I will reveal you to the others and the day after that you shall make your home here in the hall of origin and finally after that I shall give you your first assignment now sleep well as your new life starts now."Arceus said

"I thought we already explained that but I will tell you again. I saw you and you were unhappy with you old life and now I have chosen you and you accepted to help me."Arceus said again. Blake let go of Arceus"Now get some sleep it is late and you have a big day tomorrow.

Blake let Arceus leave and soon he fell onto the bed and let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope I did good please review and tell me your thoughts and again no flames<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Blake awoke. He was still alive and well,in the plain room within the hall of origin. Everything was real and the necklace that bound him to Arceus was still there. Blake didn't try to take the necklace off sure that it would not come off.<p>

Blake got up off the bed and found new clothing for himself on the ground neatly placed and folded,Which consisted of a black shirt with several designs on it as well as tan colored cargo pants and some boots. Blake put them on discarding his old clothes onto the bed.

Blake then tried the door to the room and found it unlocked which he quickly exited. Outside the room was a hallway which seemed to be made of a glass like rock that was smooth and polished but not transparent.

Blake then walked down the large hallway and found himself in a very large stadium like area with a pedestal and places to sit all around in a circle .This area was where Blake found Arceus standing no longer in her anthro form witch was a good ten feet high.

"Blake so good of you to join,and at the right time the others should be here momentarily and I can explain to them your role in all of this. So please take your seat next to me if you will."

Blake nodded and took his seat next to Arceus in a smaller seat which he guessed was made for him. At that moment he could hear the noise of something large coming through several doors at the back of the stadium. When the door opened Blake saw a blue dinosaur like creature as well a bipedal pink creature which Blake guessed where Palkia and Dialga and he soon found out he was right. Next a large Black portal made of shadows appeared and a large Creature came out at first it was floating but then once it passed through the portal in morphed into a large creature with six feet.

Blake could easily guess this was giratina. When they saw him they stared before altogether finally saying"Arceus what is the meaning of this meeting and so soon after yesterdays and why is the human from yesterday here?"

"This is Blake and he is our newest friend He will be doing things the legendary otherwise couldn't do he will make a fine addition to us all."Arceus said before stepping down from the pedestal and confronting the trio.

"I have called you here to spread the word of Blake to the other legendarys and tell them that this human is friendly and bound to me that is all."Arceus said

The trio nodded before leaving to other places."that was easy I would of expected a different reaction."Blake said before standing.

"My sons and daughter will spread the word of you and now we can get to bigger things like the uses you will be of me."

"And those would be?"

Arceus smirked"Those would be as a spy. You see even though my sons and daughters have human forms they can still be detected by means of pokedexes and lasers you will just be a regular human in the right places at the right times and this is how you will help me for now. Other than that you will also be a messenger to the other legendarys simple as it is it will be very useful. Also the collar you have have special properties as you already know it makes you loyal to whoever the owner which would be me but it also contains methods of finding and getting you to the others." Arceus said

Blake nodded as he really had nothing to say."Very well."

Then tomorrow you will start but I would also like to register you as a trainer to further disguise yourself. So for now I am sending you to the nearest Pokemon lab that the human have created in this region.

And with that Arceus gathered her power and teleported Blake

* * *

><p>Hope you liked and please review I would like to know how I did.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Blake found himself feeling weightless almost unreal during the teleportation trip.<p>

_So this is what it is like to teleport._

When the feeling finally stopped Blake found himself in front of a white building with a sign that marked it as a Pokemon lab.

Blake took some time getting his barrings before finally mustering up the courage to go inside. When he was inside he took note of his surrounding. Inside was a large white room with much of the equipment Blake couldn't recognize but mainly it was just a white room. There where several assistants walking around but they paid Blake no mine whatsoever. But at the front of the room stood a white haired old man with a white mustache.

Blake guessed that this man was the Pokemon professor. The man was busy examining two Black and red poke balls on a table. That's when Blake walked forward and said "hello". The man briefly looked up and then Back to the balls on the table.

"yes what would you like young man."The professor said. Blake then remembered why he was there and quickly replied that he would"like to get his trainers license and a starter if possible." That's when the professor got up and introduced himself."sorry for the delay but let me introduce myself I am Professor Rowan and who would you be?"

"Blake just Blake sir."blake replied

"Ahh just Blake well I have just the opportunity for you I have come across some rather rare pokemon two of them in fact from Unova and I can make you a license all for a fee of twenty thousand poke dollars."Rowan said

"Twenty thousand you got to be kidding me."Blake replied

"Well nine thousand for one Pokemon plus another ten for the other one plus one for the starting equipment and another one for the license and starting poke balls. Trust me young man its a good offer others would charge you much more and these two beauties."He held up the two poke balls."and the license now if you have the money I will gladly give you a license and the two Pokemon as well as starting equipment."rowan said

Blake just stared Blankly before fishing through his Pockets in hopes of finding something. What he did find was a small credit card like item which he withdrew and held up for several seconds before Rowan took it and scanned it.

"lets see Blake age eight teen born in varidian yes this seems to check out ill just subtract twenty thousand and you'll be on you way."Rowan said

Blake just stood idly and waited for to professor to gather all the correct things. When he finally did he placed them in front of him along with a backpack."Lets see two Pokemon and several poke balls as well as complimentary master ball free of charge with purchase of license. License,pokedex and your all set. Good luck to you young man and here is your stuff."

Blake was astounded at how quickly he got that done as he exited the lab with his stuff. When he set foot outside though he felt himself being teleported away.

* * *

><p>When the floating sensations went away Blake found himself Back at the hall of origin in front of arceus. "I expect you found the card I gave you and all was successful?Correct?"<p>

"Yes all went to plan I am now an official Pokemon trainer Plus I got two Pokemon."Blake replied

"Good good now why don't we invite our new guests out to join us hmmm."

Blake got the idea and slowly set his backpack down and found the two Black poke balls enlarged them and gave them a small toss.

A bright red light appeared in the shape of two bipedal forms. When the light cleared Blake could see that they where both the same species and that one was female the other male. They both had very long manes the males purple the females red and Black. They had the faces of a fox like creature but with facial markings around the mouth and eyes.

When they finally came around the took in there surroundings before finally stopping on Blake.

"Hmmph finally the old man gave us to a trainer. "The male one replied

"Hopefully he isn't weak or a coward."The female one replied.

"Im not weak and Im not a coward otherwise I wouldn't be here"blake replied

At that both of them Looked at Blake funny."You can understand us?"

"Yes its pretty easy since your speaking English right in-front of me."Blake replied

At that remark Both of the foxes looked at each other and shrugged. before finally looking back at Blake and introduced themselves."I am zen you know like zen headbutt human." The male one said

"And I am just rose." the female one replied.

"Im Blake just Blake and he behind you is... well just look and you will understand."

Both zen and rose frowned and turned around.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked please review as I would like to know how I did.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Arceus made it clear that she would explain everything to rose and zen and allowed Blake to go to his room in which Arceus said she had added some new things for him. When Blake got to his room after searching the hall of origin Blake found several new things. One there was a closest filled with a vast assortment of clothes. Two a TV, Gaming system and computer where added for Blake's entertainment when he wasn't doing anything for Arceus. Three there was a much larger bed put in and finally there was two added rooms attached to Blake's for who he guessed was for rose and zen.<p>

Blake didn't question how Arceus got these things as she was a goddess and controlled this universe. Blake probably even got reception up In the hall. But Blake wasn't interested in watching TV,Playing a game or surfing the net in the world he was in so he just flopped down on the bed and waited.

It wasn't a ling wait as soon he heard a knock on his door. Blake got up and opened the door to which he found both rose and zen standing outside."I suppose the the two rooms connected to this one are not extra closets and are ours?correct?"Zen said

"Yeah just yeah there yours I guess I don't really care if yo sleep there or not its your choice."Blake replied. Zen and Rose nodded to him and came inside Blake's room and sat down on his bed."I suppose you want to talk then?"Blake asked

Again they nodded and Blake sat down on the bed as well."So what do you want to know?"Blake asked.

Zen started first asking 'Who he was,How he got mixed up with Arceus of all Pokemon and what their role was in it.'.Blake sighed rubbed his forehead and answered.

"I am Blake no on usually uses my last name so that doesn't matter,I am from a world where Pokemon are just a game,TV show,card game and other accessories and are not real but due to Arceus I am here and I have the chance to make myself a more likeable life serving Arceus and that you are just here for my protection and to make me fit into the world better as a common trainer."

To that they both got a look of surprise then just went back to a more neutral face gesture and then just nodded and said 'OK' at the same time.

"Well that was easier than expected any thing else you want to know?"Blake said Neither of them said anything so Blake just stretched Back and covered himself with a blanket to try to go to sleep but he was quickly shaken by zen.

"So we are here to serve you and Arceus?What if we don't want to serve you or her?"Zen asked

"Then bring it up with Arceus because I really at this moment don't care how you lead your lives if you want to be rid of me fine but your talking to the wrong person."Blake replied.

"Fine I personally don't want to talk with A goddess about not serving her so Ill give you a chance Blake I don't know about Zen but I am Willing to try."Rose said

"Fine but its your choice if you stay then pick your rooms if you leave then talk to Arceus but like I said im not going to control your lives."Blake added"But please can I just go to sleep im tired and Arceus has something planned for me tomorrow and I don't plan to disappoint her. At that both zen and rose got up and each chose a room leaving Blake to his sleep.

* * *

><p>When Blake awoke he could not tell if it was morning or still night time but he wasn't tired so he got up and left the room to search for Arceus. Blake ended up in the hallway that connected to his room and searched for the stadium like meeting room. Blake quickly found it and tried to determine which path he should take before he found a path behind the pedestal which he guessed was where Arceus would be.<p>

Blake was right. As as soon as he entered the hallway he found a large door that was made of what looked like solid gold but was much lighter. Inside was a brightly lit room nearly bare of any furnishings except a Very large bed and couch. On the Couch Arceus was waiting.

"Blake Ive been waiting for you to wake are you friends awake yet?"Asked Arceus. Blake shook his head."That's to bad but what I have for you will not concern them for now."Arceus morphed into her more human like form and walked over to Blake"I want you to follow someone,Namely and old team galactic grunt by the name of Tompson I personally do not like team galactic but supposedly they broke up years ago and I want to make sure it stayed that way."Arceus said"You see the group tried to use my children Dialga and Palkia to make their own universe and if it wasn't for the acts of Giratina and a trainer they would have gotten away with it."

"So you want me to follow this guy,Make sure he isnt involved in a new team galactic act and then report Back to you with any suspicious activity."

"Yes."

"Ok ill do it."

"Good it will be an easy task. The man has a light brown hair,green eyes a small scar on his arm and is most likley wearing a Black short sleeve shirt"Arceus said. And with that Arceus waved her hand and teleported Blake to the old Galactic basses location in hearthome..

* * *

><p>I hope you liked and please review so I can get feedback to improve my writing skills and to know If you liked it.<p> 


End file.
